Light sources are used in endoscopy (e.g., medical, industrial). Medical endoscopes are used to inspect regions within the body (e.g., cavities, joints) during surgery (such as laparoscopic/thoracoscopic surgery) through a small puncture. Typically, the endoscope includes a rigid or flexible elongated insertion tube equipped with a set of optical fibers that extend from a proximal handle through the insertion tube to the distal viewing tip of the endoscope. An external light source provides light to the optical fibers via a cable that attaches to the handle (e.g., at a post on the side of the handle) of the endoscope.